Rebirth Of A Butterfly:Preview
by Tei8Fall
Summary: This is just my idea of a fanfiction i will be working on in the future after i actually learn grammar aha this novel will be named "Rebirth of a butterfly" this will be a tokyo ghoul touch on will be about the series of naruto evolving to a supreme being. Sasuke will be a Female named "Sasuki"


living among the world are the jinchurikis demon/ humans who are said to be feared in all villages

rize= the nine tail fox looks like the white version of kaneki wearing a white kimoto EMS eyes

kaneki = naruto besides learning the multi shadow clone jutsu he also has the instant regeneration since he has the nine tail in himself

touka = female sasuke

jason = orochimaru ? not sure who the toturer should be the Yahahiko version of pain

Naruto minescape is a world of snowwhite field with blood red flowers and in the middle of it all is a red blooded rose throne with the nine tails sitting on it

naruto gets totured like the kaneki in the toture scene he chooses to surpass the ninetail fox instead of naruto letting him lending his power naruto chooses to surpass him by merging so that naruto can evolve past all demons in to a spieces superior. naruto then accepts that he is a monster compared to demons he now thinks that all demons are little children he brutally kills and absorbs kaneki then he changes into a form simmilar to him

he is hated by the village in his childhood because his parents died by sealing the bijuu into him at as a infant by his very own father and mother the villagers believed naruto was the cause of their deaths so they are grieving even for their losts and the ninetails that attacked the leaf village was a kaneki sent from another world in his kagune form similiar to the ninetails form but with the one eye kagukya form around it like a fox when he was attacked by the villagers because they all only say a demon

 _ **" all i saw was a white light as i came to and i found myself in a unfamillar enviroment not the world i knew as i saw people in the distant a village i headed towards the village in hopes to find out where i am but as i approached all i saw was fear in the person eyes as he stared wide eyed at me talking in a foreign language i couldn't understand in his eyes all he saw was a monster then suddenly i found myself being attacked so all i did was attack back by trying to gain my freedom from these wretched beings and i killed my way mountains of corspes blood stained as i ran from that place but in the end was stopped then sealed in to a little child how dare they do this to me and this child so i choose to watch and see where this child now a half human half monster like i am who i devoured my entire world for the brutally they caused to one i loved die i will watch and witness what path this human will find his place in this world.**_

he always hears voices eversince he was alittle kid calling out to him

demons are well hated in all of the elemental nations since the start of time but they all have human forms the replacement instead of eating human flesh like the ghouls in tokyoghoul they eat chakra or slash soul out of their victims and absorbs the bloodline of the first being they eat from.

\- The orginatztions are ccg- elemental nations aoigiri= akatsuki naruto will have his own orginatzion which is a orginatzion that carries out wars on both factions

naruto is the good kid like he is in canon but all of his bad memories as a kid till the toture scene is removed because of the the hokage so that naruto will stay loyal to konoha so basically he is lied to and will be oblivious and be dull till then

he will get kidnapped aftert the fight at the Valley of the end enable to bring back sasuke or FEM name sasuki who was going to go to orichimaru for power because she needed power to get revenge on sasuke but was confessed to by naruto after he had a chidori in his heart with a smile on his face so she realizes a new goal to protect everyone precious to her including naruto so she was persuaded by naruto that her family is in konoha family as in just naruto and the genins in konoha ( also the team like int the sasuke rescue arc will also be their to try to bring her back aswell )

but then the akatsuki orginization comes in to take naruto because he carries a demon so naruto fights to protect sasuke for her to escape so he gets kidnaped and then sent to akatsukiis base and brutally totured for( **2 years depends or 1 year i might change it** )straight since he has the instant regenative ability the akatsukis cut every limb head torso hands feet toes fingers enough parts for a naruto bodie till the cycle goes on and on and on till their a moutain open moutains of naruto corspes and the main naruto is tied up on the chair broken beyond compair

Naruto orginazation is called _**lo͞onər Naruto will be called by the group " Jhin " as in god of the tainted ones.**_

which basically mean Lunar in english as for eclispes the group meaning is the end of all or the dawn to a new era

He has a major shift in personality in too something like a lelouch aizen sortoff person with a extreme godcomplex after he kills and murders Yahahiko his toturer btw this Yahoko is a severe insane psychopath after he got totured by hanzo during the war

the leader of akatsuki is none other than obito

madara will also be in naruto head with kaneki that will be the reason why he has the godcomplex also why he gains yahahiko personailty when he absorbs yahiko basically thou yahiko carries a jinchurikii with him aswell.

so after absorbing the kaneki in narutos mindscape since kaneki has the Eclispe Magekou sharingan or Eternal Mangekou sharingan naruto gains the bloodline of ghoul which is the sin "glutoony" giving naruto the ability of endless hunger he is able to devour souls , chakara , beings in order to gain more power and to evolve. another ability of this bloodline is also the fact where he is able to create new bloodlines creatures using the dna off all the creations he has devoured which also means bringing back the dead with a new soul

so things like amaterasu which burns forever naruto is able to devour it and use it as his own to make a new creation.

naruto also able to make his genjutsu the amaterasu butterflys his main ability which will allow naruto to comeback to life if ever should he die bloom in to black flames of butterflys when ever he is near death like state to turn into a of black flames of cocoon and live again in a diffrent location. so basically he is immortal but he can only use it once every 100 years.

so naruto will be someone who is able to change personality in a instant choosing to the situation he will be in all of the personality he has had during his toture scene where in his mind he was watching millions of himself from a 3rd person view living their lives and dieing and all these personality will merge into the single naruto but like a filter he will only choose the necessary persoanlity that will help him in his ambitions

he will not be emotionless like those fanfitions after he gets betrayed NO he will be the most devious cunning bloodthirsty charasmatic loving caring person you will ever find need research on this though...


End file.
